


love me harder

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Biting, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), Grinding, M/M, Teasing, merman!hubert, this is the most sexual thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "So tell me, love," Ferdinand says, moving some strands of hair out of the way that reveals his long and lovely neck. It's both distracting andveryteasing. "What exactly do you have planned for tonight?"(written for ferdibert week day 1: fairy tales)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> "why is this anonymous?" because i'm a coward,,,,,,  
> also i couldn't wait any longer so here it is!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this anyways! (also hopefully the rating is right *finger's crossed*)

“Ah, Hubert!” Ferdinand greets as Hubert breaks the surface of the water, smiling widely as they make eye contact. “Impeccable timing as always.”

“Ferdinand,” Hubert purrs, gliding closer to the redhead. “Darling, I would never be late for our evening rendezvous.”

A thrill of amusement goes through Hubert when he notices Ferdinand’s cheeks begin to pinken. In the last few months of knowing him, Hubert has learned that Ferdinand is an easy blusher and Hubert enjoys every opportunity to exploit that little fact about the redheaded human.

Ferdinand slides off the rock he was sitting on, making a small splash as he enters the water. Hubert comes over to grab him, allowing Ferdinand to sit on the lap of his tail while he keeps them afloat. Both of Ferdinand’s hands rest on his shoulders while his legs locked around Hubert’s waist. Ferdinand smiles down at Hubert, that ting of pink darkening further at their position.

"So tell me, love," Ferdinand says, moving some strands of hair out of the way that reveals his long and lovely neck. It's both distracting and _very_ teasing. "What exactly do you have planned for tonight?"

Hubert hums in response, grip tightening on Ferdinand's hips. He delighted to feel the shiver in response, especially after Ferdinand's little teasing not too long ago. Instead of verbalizing what he has planned, Hubert leans up and places his head in the junction of Ferdinand's neck.

Slowly, Hubert begins kissing along the side of his neck, leaving more intense marks in places Hubert knows Ferdinand's high collars can barely cover. He hears Ferdinand sigh and whine as he made his way up, kissing the underside of the jaw.

Ferdinand's hands moved away from his shoulders and instead found themselves tangled in Hubert's hair. The grip was strong enough that it didn't hurt, but still gave that edge Hubert liked. In response, Hubert removed one of his hands from Ferdinand's hips and tangled it in the ends of those long, lovely orange strands. 

He gave a slight pull, moving Ferdinand's head to the side as he started kissing on more of the skin presented to him and basking in the quiet moan the action gave. The hands gripping his hair pulled their faces closer, breaths mingling for a second before Ferdinand brought their lips together in an intense kiss. Ferdinand licks into him, moaning when Hubert’s sharp teeth catch the redhead’s lips.

Hubert delights in the taste of Ferdinand’s favorite berry tea, mixed with something sweeter that has Hubert repressing the urge to devour this sweet, naive human.

“Hubert,” Ferdinand whines, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. “ _Hubert_.”

“Right here, darling.” Hubert murmurs, unbuttoning Ferdinand’s shirt so he can kiss across his lovely collarbone and more of that wonderful, golden skin. “Tell me, what is it that you want?”

Ferdinand groaned, still trying to catch his breath as Hubert began leaving little bites across Ferdinand’s collarbone and chest. Hubert felt Ferdinand begin to rub his crotch against his tail, impatience obvious.

“Hmm, perhaps later, darling,” Hubert says against Ferdinand’s skin, one of his hands trailing down to the bulge in Ferdinand’s soaked pants. “I believe you promised me a nice dinner and my favorite coffee blend.”

“You’re an absolute _tease_ , you know that?” Ferdinand groaned, still rubbing himself against Hubert’s tail and hand. “I haven’t seen you in days and this is how-”

“ _Later_ , I said.” Hubert emphasized, trying to suppress his laughs. “I’m afraid if I wait any longer, I might try taking a stronger bite out of you.”

“I won’t complain.”

“Ferdinand. I’d much rather have a taste of _other_ humans, not you, darling.”

“Again, I won’t _complain_. I like it when you leave marks on me...”

“Please, darling, don’t tempt me to leave them in more _visible_ spots. What would those little human nobles say if they say them, hmm?”


End file.
